


Melog the Omniscient Ancient

by SapphosGirl



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Glimbow is there if you squint, Glimmer is not a morning person, Implied fun times, Lesbian Catra (She-Ra), Oblivious Adora (She-Ra), Therapy Cat Melog (She-Ra), let catra say fuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:35:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24423607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphosGirl/pseuds/SapphosGirl
Summary: It's my first one, so I'm bound to stumble and fall. I feel as though I didn't give enough context, and had to resist writing like 100,000 words. Originally I didn't have the ending with Melog moving to Glimmer and Bow's room, but my cat stopped sleeping in my bed because I had a girlfriend, and he'd stare at us the whole time. At first I thought he was a perv, but he was just annoyed, since he started sleeping in my brothers bed. And I know my brother ain't getting any... so...Hope ya'll enjoyed. It took (sadly) 30 minutes of spontaneity. DIDN'T SPELL OR GRAMMAR CHECK, and english isn't my first language, but I'm ok at it.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Bow/Glimmer (She-Ra)
Kudos: 68





	Melog the Omniscient Ancient

"WHERE THE FUCK IS MELOG?!" Catra shouted as soon as she saw Bow and Glimmer tiredly eating breakfast while staring at eachother. Glimmer didn't flinch, and Bow fell out of his seat with a loud squeak. Glimmer blinked, one eye than the other, before grunting and shrugging. Bow slowly composed himself, noticing that Catra was practically hyper-ventalating. 

"Uh... don't you guys have a bond like Swifty and Adora?" Bow sits back down, and Glimmer is face down in her food snoring. "They can communicate telepathically." Catra stares blankly, and when the fog in her brain clears she freaks out even more, her claws fully extending.  
"I CAN'T HEAR THEM RIGHT NOW,... OH FUCK WHAT IF THEY'RE DEAD???" Bow firmly grasps Catras shoulders, and breathes deeply, showing her how to calm down. Catra slowly calms down, but she is still tense with her tail floofed.  
"Maybe they are asleep? Jeez, they are just like Adora." Catra's face calms considerably, before turning pale again. She chokes lightly, and pulls away from Bow, eyes downcast. "Whats wrong?" His voice cracks, not used to this new emotion Catra was showing.  
"I think I know where they are..." She trails off, and Bow runs over to Glimmer, wiping the eggs off of her face before dragging her along. Catra slinks into her 'room', a glimmer (hah) of hope that Melog will be waiting on her makeshift bed in the boiler room. Bow squeals "this is extremely dangerous" and Catra waves her hand, before continuing to where she thought they were. She pauses in front of Adora's door. "I used to have a hard time sleeping before Melog... and if this little bastard betrayed me..." She clenches her fist and trails off, before opening the door to no avail.  
"Uh... Do you have the keys Glimmer?" Bow asks the Queen, who in turn finally opens her eyes and wipes slobber off her face. She stops leaning on him, and finally grunts. "smahnsao." Before laying *read "falling"* down on the floor and going back to sleep. He turns back towards Catra, who had her claw in the door, and just as he starts to ask her what she was doing, the lock clicks and she kicks the door open. Bow decides to store that information for later, and follows her awkwardly, forgetting about Glimmers possible concussion. Adora is laying on her bed, and Melog is curled ontop of her, Adora is half-awake, propped up on her pillows while petting Melog.  
"YOU LITTLE BASTARD, WHO THE FUCK-" Catra starts up and Melog turns fiery and red, before hopping out of Adora's lap and approaching Catra.  
"LanGUAGE!" Bow's voice cracks, and he flails a little, trying to get Catra to calm down, which she does, causing Melog to fade a little bit.  
"Sorry, whom the fuck do you think you ARE?" Melog trills, before rubbing Catra legs, who had her arms crossed. "Oh really? You know I get nightmares when you aren't there." She crouches down to Melogs level, cupping their face and nuzzling their nose with her. He hears a loud 'aww' when he and Adora witness this, and Melog turns a light pink. Glimmer stumbles through the door, and falls on her face, causing Bow to pick her up and drape her across her shoulder. Catra stands back up, and Melog meows, Bow still can't get over how it sounds. It's almost cute, but its has a creepy robotic sound to it. Catra's face turns slightly red. "You really think? What I'm just going to follow you into her room? I don't care if you feel my emotions, you need to control yours!" Melog hops back into Adora's lap, who was smiling at Catra.  
"Wait... so if he feels your emotions and wants to go sleep with Adora then that means-" Bow inquires before Catra cuts him off with a loud hiss. Adora giggles, patting the edge of the bed beside her. Melog meows and Catra's hair stands on end, and she hugs herself as she sits in the spot next to Adora. Adora ruffles her hair,  
"I wouldn't mind if you slept with me." Catra quirks her eyebrow and Adora's face twists in confusion. "What? OH- NO NOT LIKE THAT" Her face turns pink, and Melog keeps nuzzling her chest. Bow hears Glimmer laugh, and almost drops her.  
"Are you awake?" Glimmer stands back up, and actually stays up this time.  
"Yeah, but my head hurts like Horde Prime's ego." Catra laughs, and Glimmer teleports to give her a high-five. "Anyways, Catra we can move your bed in here. It would safer than that loud-ass boiler room." Adora looks at Catra with a hint of horror.  
"You were in-"  
"The boiler room, yeah. It reminds me of the Horde. At least when you were there." Catra rubs her arm "I miss laying down with you... a-and-"  
" I love you so much." Adora says softly, ruffling Catra bed-head. "I understand, my bed really isn't that big-" Adora trails her finger down Catra's arm, and Bow drags Glimmer out of the room. He knows these lesbians will act like they aren't here and start to makeout.  
"WE'LL GIVE YA'LL SOME PRIVACY!!" He shouts behind him, causing Glimmer to once again laugh, and Melog to turn pinker.  
\---  
An hour later they put Catra's few belongings in Adoras room, putting her cot next to Adora's bed. Which was rather pointless, because when Glimmer and Bow go to prank Catra, they notice them curled together, and Melog sadly rolling around on the floor.  
"I think we might have to start to knock soon, Glimmer pinches a discarded bra, a look of disgust gracing her face. Bow has a single tear in his eye.  
"They're growing up." Glimmer and teleports Bow onto a lake, deciding it was easier to prank your boyfriend than your lesbian friends.  
\--  
Melog finally gets a spot at the end of the bed, despite Catra projecting onto them and saying that they aren't a pet. Eventually, they decide that Glimmer and Bow mate less often and have a bigger bed, so.....  
Bed problems resolved.

**Author's Note:**

> It's my first one, so I'm bound to stumble and fall. I feel as though I didn't give enough context, and had to resist writing like 100,000 words. Originally I didn't have the ending with Melog moving to Glimmer and Bow's room, but my cat stopped sleeping in my bed because I had a girlfriend, and he'd stare at us the whole time. At first I thought he was a perv, but he was just annoyed, since he started sleeping in my brothers bed. And I know my brother ain't getting any... so...  
> Hope ya'll enjoyed. It took (sadly) 30 minutes of spontaneity. DIDN'T SPELL OR GRAMMAR CHECK, and english isn't my first language, but I'm ok at it.


End file.
